Galactic Crime Lord
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: A new threat in space has arisen, and Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and Reuben must work together to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go… ANOTHER Lilo and Stitch fanfiction story. Let's begin.**

"I question how I got myself into this situation!" Pleakley said, terrified out of his mind, "Oh yeah… YOU two!"

"We're not liking this predicament any more than you are, Pleakley!" Jumba snapped.

"Both of you just stop bickering," Lilo said, "we have to find a way out of this predicament! And arguing won't help!" Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley couldn't help but argue amongst themselves due to the stressful situation they were in. The three of them were dangling off a sheer cliff that, if they let go, they would fall into a black hole. Though she hated to admit it, Pleakley was sort of right. Where Stitch and Gantu were, they didn't know. All Lilo could think about was escaping their current predicament before they died. And she too, wondered how they got in this predicament.

* * *

It was a bright, peaceful morning in Kauai, Hawaii and Lilo was having breakfast. Nani had already gone to work at Birds of Paradise, Stitch was out with Angel, and Jumba and Pleakley were still sleeping. Soon after she was done eating breakfast, she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Lilo said. The voice she heard on the other side was very unexpected for her.

"Mertle?" Lilo said, confused. Typically, Mertle was on of the last people she would've expected to hear from.

"Slow down," Lilo said. On the other end, Mertle was panicking like she was dying.

"Um… I'll be right over…" Lilo said. She hung up the phone and turned to see Jumba and Pleakley standing behind her.

"Where are you going, Lilo?" Pleakley asked.

"Uh… Mertle's…? I guess…" Lilo said, still shocked that Mertle had called her.

* * *

Gantu was ducked behind cover in an abandoned building on a planet in the Nebula Star System, hiding from multiple fires from blasters.

"Whoever this new crime lord is," Gantu said, "is a force to be reckoned with! The amount of galactic thugs are crazy!" Eventually, a giant net came out of nowhere and trapped Gantu. This immediately prompted him to contact the Grand Councilwoman.

"What is it, Captain Gantu?" the Grand Councilwoman asked.

"The new crime lord's captured me! Send help! Fast!" Gantu said before his communicator was grabbed.

"On it!" the Grand Councilwoman said. With the push of a button, she contacted Jumba and Pleakley.

* * *

Inside the Pelekai household, Jumba and Pleakley were having breakfast themselves when Lilo came through the door.

"That was weird," Lilo said, "that's the second time Mertle's ever called this house." Lilo sat herself down on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

"What'd she want?" Pleakley asked.

"You don't wanna know," Lilo said, still dreading that Mertle needed help with something dreadful.

"Anyway," Lilo said, "What're your guys' plans for today? I know Stitch is going on a date with Angel. What about you?" Before Jumba or Pleakley could answer, Jumba's communicator device went off.

"The Grand Councilwoman is calling," Jumba said.

"The Grand Councilwoman? What does she need?" Lilo said.

"Let Jumba finish speaking to the Grand Councilwoman and we'll see!" Jumba said.

"Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, Stitch," the Grand Councilwoman said, "Captain Gantu has been captured by a new galactic crime empire simply known as H. I sincerely request that you help Reuben rescue him."

"Jumba will get spaceship ready!" Jumba said as he hung up.

"Whoa! Now hold on! You're not speaking for ALL of us, right Jumba?" Pleakley said.

"You're not seriously gonna back out of this, are you Pleakley?" Lilo asked.

"Well I'd rather NOT try and deal with someone who managed to capture Gantu," Pleakley said.

"Oh, coming on, Pleakley! We are having 626 with us," Jumba said.

"Jumba's right, Pleakley," Lilo said, "Gantu needs us. We've gotta do something!"

"Fine," Pleakley said, "but if we get into any trouble, I'm blaming you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"So…" the Galactic Crime Lord said, "You are Captain Gantu. Prior to reinstated as captain of the Galactic Armada, you failed to capture Jumba's experiments to a little girl!"

"Those days are behind me," Gantu said, "Plus, she had help from Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba!"

"Tell me, Captain Gantu," the Galactic Crime Lord said, "Will this girl and Experiment 626 be of any trouble to me in the future?"

"I'll NEVER tell you!" Gantu said.

"You will tell me, or else!" the Galactic Crime Lord said.

"Or else what?" Gantu said.

"I torture you with nonstop onion cutting!" the Galactic Crime Lord said.

"Okay! Fine! I'll tell you, IF you tell me who you are!" Gantu said.

"Very well," the Galactic Crime Lord said, "I am Haison."

"Vaison?" Gantu said.

"Yes," Haison said, "So, are you going to answer my question, or am I gonna have to get the onions and knives out?"

"They most likely will," Gantu said.

"That's good to know," Haison said, "Lock him up." Haison then turned toward someone next to him.

"And capture the girl and experiment 626 and bring them to me in manacles," Haison said.

"If you lay one hand on either of them, you'll regret it!" Gantu said as he was dragged away.

* * *

Everyone had just finished packing their things onto the spaceship.

"Do we have enough food?" Lilo asked.

"Ih," Stitch said.

"Are you sure?" Lilo asked, "We don't know how long we'll be in space, so-"

"Stitch sure!" Stitch said.

"Alright," Lilo said.

"Is everyone ready?" Pleakley asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"So," Lilo said, "What should we do first?"

"I am thinking we should be going to ask the Grand Councilwoman where Gantu went," Jumba said.

"Good idea, so let's get going!" Pleakley said.

* * *

A few hours had passed since they had taken off in the spaceship and things had been uneventful. Lilo was resting on a bed when Stitch walked in.

"You don't think it's too dangerous, do you Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Huh?" Stitch asked.

"Trying to rescue Gantu," Lilo said, "I mean, if someone is able to capture a person as gargantuan as Gantu, then that means they must be pretty powerful." Before Stitch could answer her question, the two felt a massive jerk and ran outside the room to look out the window.

"Jumba! Pleakley!" Lilo called, "We're caught in a tractor beam!"

"It must be the new crime lord!" Pleakley said, panicking. Just then, a multitude of aliens with blasters came running onto the ship. One of them, seemingly the leader of the raid, started speaking.

"Remember," he said, "the girl and experiment 626 are the priority targets! Not the four eyed idiot or one eyed noodle!" Stitch immediately leapt into action, fending off the different aliens. Jumba was doing his best to help, firing blaster shots at them while Pleakley shielded Lilo. The battle was going well for the good guys until the raid leader brought out a massive blaster and fired it at Pleakley. A net dispensed out and trapped Pleakley. He then fired another blast at Lilo. Stitch, noticing this, immediately went over to free Lilo and Pleakley, but was halted when another net snagged him as well as Jumba.

"Grab the girl and experiment 626!" the leader said.

"What about the other two?" someone said.

"Leave them like that," the leader said, "and set their coordinates for 12-21-9-7-9!"

"Not again!" Pleakley said, struggling in the net. With that, the leader and the aliens left with Lilo and Stitch in hand.

"Not to be worrying, Pleakley," Jumba said, "We've gotten out of nets before! We just need to be hoping we get out of these nets before we reach the black hole!"

* * *

Lilo and Stitch's hands were manacled in front of them. They were then tossed into two glass capsules.

"What did you do to Jumba and Pleakley?!" Lilo asked.

"They're on a one way trip to a black hole!" the leader said.

"No!" Lilo said.

"Yes," the leader said, "and with no one there to get them out of the net, they'll be spaghettified in no time flat!"

"What?" Lilo asked, confused.

"You know," the leader said, "spaghettified."

"They'll become noodles?" Lilo asked.

"No!" the leader said, "While it may sound tasty, the process is painful!"

"Well," Lilo said, "What is it?"

"It'd give you nightmares," the leader said.

"Come on," Lilo said, "I'm sure I can handle it."

"You couldn't," the leader said.

"Fine! But why exactly did you not leave Stitch and me to be 'spaghettified' with them?" Lilo asked.

"The Galactic Crime Lord, Haison, wanted you two because he assumed you two would interfere with his plans," the leader said.

"What plans?" Lilo asked.

"I've said too much," the leader said.

"What? How have you said too much?" Lilo asked, "You haven't even told me what spaghettified means and never even told me what his plan is. You've only told me-"

"QUIET!" the leader demanded.

"You've only told me what you're gonna do with Jumba and Pleakley and why he wants Stitch and me," Lilo said, "Not to mention-"

"That's it!" the leader said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

Haison was sitting in his office chair when the leader of the raid walked in.

"I've got them, sir," the leader said. Just then, Lilo and Stitch were brought in by floating disks, their hands still manacled together.

"Well done, Tak," Haison said.

"Thank you, sir," Tak said.

"But why does the girl have a gag on?" Haison asked, for, as he said, Lilo now had a gag over her mouth.

"Because she wouldn't shut up on the way here," Tak said.

"Very well," Haison said.

"They were with the four eyed idiot and one eyed alien, but I ordered some of the raiders to program their coordinates to 12-21-9-7-9," Tak said.

"Genius," Haison said, "That'll take care of those two!" Lilo then tried saying something behind her gag.

"Take it off, Tak," Haison said.

"Yes sir," Tak said. He stepped behind Lilo and removed her gag.

"Stitch can lift 3,000 times his weight! We'll escape and save Jumba and Pleakley," Lilo said.

"Foolish little girl," Haison said as he arose from his chair, "do you think I don't know that? I have a special cell prepared especially for experiment 626. A cell that is experiment 626 proof! The glass is so reinforced, experiment 626 can't break through it! I'd I've got restraints in that room ready for him! The restraints can hold his weight by 3,001!"

"Doesn't matter! I'll find a way to escape and cut Stitch loose! Then we'll escape and find a way to save Jumba and Pleakley!" Lilo said.

"Put the gag back on," Haison said.

"Of course, sir," Tak said. He then put the gag back over Lilo's mouth.

"Lock them up!" Haison said.

"With pleasure," Tak said.

* * *

Back in Jumba and Pleakley's ship, they were still trying vigorously to get out of the nets they were trapped in. Soon, Pleakley's knot in his net came loose and the entire net fell off him.

"I'm free!" Pleakley said. He then undid the knot in Jumba's net. Jumba immediately dashed over to the spaceship console and reprogrammed the coordinates to the coordinates of the United Galactic Federation Star Cruiser.

"Aren't we going to save Lilo and Stitch?" Pleakley asked, confused.

"Yes," Jumba said, "but we will also be needing help."

"Who could help us at the United Galactic Federation Star Cruiser?" Pleakley asked.

"Eh," Jumba said, "I'm sure there will be someone."

"Wait," Pleakley said, "you don't know if anyone there can help us?"

"I said I'm sure that there is someone there that can help us!" Jumba said.


End file.
